


I Want This, and You

by TheWriterNurse



Series: Falling In Love With The Boy Next Door [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is a Slytherin and Oliver is a Hufflepuff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterNurse/pseuds/TheWriterNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a completely smitten drunk and wants to have sex with his boyfriend, but Connor wants to wait until they’re sober, because that’s what good boyfriends do. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want This, and You

     After a victorious game for Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch, a full blown party had formed in the dungeons, the entire house unable to resist celebrating a particularly difficult, but triumphant win against Gryffindor, the first in a long, long time. Connor and the rest of the team had snuck out to Hogsmeade and came back with armfuls of firewhiskey and butterbeer to go with the food that had been nicked from the kitchens, earning themselves another hearty cheer. Putting the drinks down except for two, his eyes sought only one person within the crowd and walked over to where the object of his affections was seated on one of the leather couches, still sporting his silver and green Quidditch jumper, which looked a hell of a lot sexier on his boyfriend than himself, in Connor’s opinion. He placed a kiss on Oliver’s cheek while handing him a butterbeer, but the Hufflepuff went straight for the firewhiskey instead.

     “Babe, I don’t think that’s - ”

     Before he could finish, Oliver had already chugged half the pint, scrunching up his face for a second and then pulling his boyfriend down onto the couch with him. Connor already knew this was a bad idea; Oliver  _could not_ handle his alcohol well, having learned this first hand during fourth year, when they thought it would a good idea to sneak into the Hog’s Head and try it for the first time. Needless to say, Oliver became well acquainted with the toilet that night, yet to this day, he still argued against being a lightweight, despite the obvious evidence presented. Connor did his best to try and trade out the firewhiskey for the butterbeer, but Oliver wasn’t having it, deciding to down the rest of the drink in one go.

 

     It wasn’t long until the effects of the drink hit him, and Connor was soon being pinned down on the couch by his very drunk, affectionate boyfriend, who began mouthing hot kisses all over the Slytherin’s neck, his hands trying to trying to get underneath Connor’s clothes, fingers attempting to unbutton and unzip his trousers. Connor was immediately distracted, a soft moan escaping his mouth from the touch, but luckily for them, he was much better at handling his alcohol than Oliver and knew they couldn’t continue, especially in a Common Room full of people who he definitely did not want as an audience.

     “Oliver, stop.”

     The Hufflepuff released his lips from Connor’s neck to give him a pout, causing the Slytherin to chuckle, leaning up to kiss the pout off his boyfriend’s plump lips.

     “C’mon, let’s go upstairs.”

     At those words, Oliver excitedly jumped up, pulling him off of the couch and nearly racing up the stairs to the boys’ dorms, which thankfully were empty, as the rest of the house was still downstairs, most likely partying till dawn. Oliver sat down on Connor’s bed and pulled him down for a kiss, but Connor quickly stopped him before they could go any further.

     “No, not that, drunkie,” he said, gently pulling himself away from Oliver and fighting the irresistible urge to take him right then and there. They had been official for two weeks now, but had still not gone beyond kissing yet, per Oliver’s request. The Hufflepuff had still not been ready for them to go any further, and Connor made it evident that he would wait as long as he needed, even if it meant waiting forever for him. Surprisingly, the Slytherin had not had much trouble with it, that is, until now.

     “No! We’ve waited long enough. I want to have sex with you. And I want you to take all this off, ” his boyfriend said in the cutest, whiny drunk voice Connor had ever heard. He tugged at the hem of the Slytherin’s shirt and tried to pull off the silver and green tie that was still loosely around his neck. “C’mere. Bring me that _hot ass_.”

     Oliver pulled his boyfriend towards him again, but Connor, despite feeling his control slipping, stopped him once more, holding him back by the shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss against Oliver’s lips.

     “I want this. And you. I really do,” the Slytherin said softly. “When you’re sober.”

     Another kiss and Oliver sighed in defeat, knowing he would get nowhere with his boyfriend tonight, regardless of how much they both wanted it. Connor took the opportunity to help the Hufflepuff out of his clothes and shoes and into his four poster bed, pulling the covers over him. He placed a tender kiss against Oliver’s forehead and moved to leave, needing to walk away from temptation, when he felt a hand grip his arm.

     “Stay with me tonight? Please?”

     They had not slept next to each other since the night of their first kiss, and Connor knew it would be difficult lying next to his boyfriend without wanting to do more. But the idea of falling asleep and waking up in Oliver’s embrace, even without the sex, made his heart ache with want.

     He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist and kissing the crook of his neck before burying his face there, wishing they could stay like this forever.

     “Sleep tight, baby,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. As they drifted off in each other’s arms, he felt Oliver’s lips against his hair, murmuring soft, almost incoherent words.

     “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite scenes in the show, and I just HAD to remix it, Hogwarts-style! I love that Connor didn’t take advantage of him, it made my heart ache!  
> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to cry over Coliver with [me](http://morethanlikeyou.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
